Secret Love And The Fastest Way To Loneliness
by hbr-01
Summary: Es ist Hermines letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und alles scheint in bester Ordnung zu sein. Bis sie plötzlich Emilia begegnet, die ihr Leben gründlich auf den Kopf stellt. Femslash // Wenn ihr Slash nicht mögt, dann bitte lest diese FF auch nicht!


„… und das Essen erst! Niemals wieder werde ich so viel Auswahl haben und mich so vollessen können wie in Hogwarts. Das vermisse ich jetzt schon", seufzte Ron. „Ich werde selbst das Lernen vermissen!"

Hermine lachte und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Nein Ronald, das wirst du nicht"

Ron zuckte leicht grinsend mit den Achseln und sah dabei zu Harry hinüber. „Ja okay. Das vielleicht nicht, aber alles Andere schon!"

Harry erwiderte seine Aussage mit einem winzigen Lächeln und starrte danach wieder gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Er hatte kaum gesprochen seitdem sie in den Hogwarts Express eingestiegen waren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das das letzte Mal war, dass sie alle gemeinsam mit dem Zug Richtung Hogwarts fuhren. Vielleicht auch, weil es das letzte Mal war, dass sie Howarts als Schüler betraten, oder es war vielleicht, dass Hogwarts Harrys bisheriges zu Hause war und er nur mehr ein Jahr darin verbringen konnte.

Selbst Hermine würde die Zauberschule unheimlich vermissen. Es war wie ihr zweites zu Hause und ihr ist so ziemlich alles ans Herz gewachsen. Die Bibliothek, ihre Freunde, die Häuser, Hogsmead und selbst die Lehrer (außer Snape).

Hermine legte ihren Kopf leicht auf die Schulter von Ron, der seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

Sie und Ron sind im sechsten Jahr zusammen gekommen und seitdem so ziemlich unzertrennlich. Natürlich hatten sie noch ihre täglichen Streitereien, aber diese waren weitaus nicht so schlimm wie früher, was nicht nur daran lag, dass sie ein Paar waren. Beide sind reifer geworden und kindische Auseinandersetzungen waren beinahe komplett weg zu denken. Aber sie hatten sich nicht nur charakteristisch weiter entwickelt, sondern auch ihr Aussehen etwas verändert. Hermine hatte viel weniger Locken – wenn sie sich besonders auf den Glättungszauber konzentrierte sogar gar keine – und außerdem bestand ihr Kleiderschrank jetzt nicht mehr nur aus Pullovern und ausschnittfreien Oberteilen, sondern auch mit einigen Röcken und Anderem, mit dem man sie vor zwei Jahren niemals gesehen hätte.

Ron war diese Veränderung positiv aufgefallen, aber er betonte auch, dass sie selbst mit einem Müllsack übergezogen wunderschön aussehen würde.

Hermines Blick ruhte immer noch besorgt auf Harry und sie ließ ein leises „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?" über ihre Lippen kommen.

Er schreckte beinahe hoch, nickte dann aber. „Ja"

Nein, das klang nicht besonders überzeugend, aber Hermine beschloss nicht weiter nach zu haken.

Es entstand eine ungewohnte Stille im Abteil und Hermine sah bloß hilfesuchend zu Ron hinüber, der wiederum die Achseln zuckte.

„Am besten wir lassen ihn etwas in Ruhe", flüsterte Ron dann und legte seinen Kopf gegen das Zugfenster. „Das wird bestimmt wieder"

Der Zug stand seit einer Stunde still, obwohl der Lockführer schon vor einer halben Stunde versichert hatte, bald wieder loszufahren.

Harry und Ron schliefen beide und Ron schnarchte dabei so laut, dass Hermine nicht einmal ein Auge zu bekam. Sie befreite sich aus Rons Händen, die er um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, und stand auf.

Sie war sich sicher, dass Ginny und Loona weitaus eine bessere Gesellschaft als die beiden Schlafmützen wären.

Beinahe lautlos verließ sie das Abteil und stellte fest, dass sich niemand auf den Gängen aufhielt. Das war äußerst ungewöhnlich, aber Hermine beschloss keinen weiteren Gedanken darüber zu verschwenden. Sie hoffte bloß, dass sie Ginny und Loona so bald wie möglich fand.

Unauffällig spähte sie in die Abteile. Viele Schüler schliefen, spielten Karten oder waren in eine Unterhaltung vertieft.

Schon beinahe am hinteren Ende des Zuges angelangt, sah sie plötzlich wie Rauch aus dem hintersten stieg. Als sie näher ging, fing sie leicht an zu husten und sie wusste sofort was diesen Qualm verursachte. Zigaretten.

Wer bitteschön kam schon auf die Idee im Hogwarts Express zu rauchen? Das ist noch niemals vorgekommen. Ohne richtig darüber nach zu denken, öffnete sie die Abteiltür und erblickte ein Mädchen, die sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Zugfenster gelehnt hatte und dessen Füße ausgestreckt auf dem Sitz lagen. Ihre Zigarette hielt sie in ihrer rechten Hand, die sie locker nach unten hängen ließ.

Hermine sah sie beinahe entgeistert an. „Im Zug ist Rauchen verboten!"

Das Mädchen hob bloß die Augenbrauen und zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Ach ja?"

Sie fixierte Hermine mit ihren dunkelblauen Augen und Hermine fiel spontan keine Antwort auf diese Aussage ein.

„Ja", erwiderte sie dann schließlich und schritt in das Abteil. „Wenn du sie nicht sofort ausmachst, dann werde ich dich den Vertrauensschülern melden"

Ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht und schmiss den Stummel ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Boden. Aber schon ein paar Sekunden danach, beobachtete Hermine, wie sie das Mädchen eine Zigarettenpackung aus ihrer Sweatshirttasche holte und eine weitere Zigarette anzündete. Dabei ruhte ihr Blick instinktiv auf Hermine, deren Gesichtsausdruck sich sofort verfinsterte.

„Was soll das? Mach sie aus!"

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Sonst was?" Ihre Stimme klang herausfordernd und ihre blauen Augen funkelten sie erwartend an.

„Sonst fliegst du mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit von der Schule"

„Oh nein, wie schlimm", erwiderte sie sarkastisch und machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu.

Ihrer Aussage zu folge, schien ihr das nicht besonders viel aus zu machen, von der Schule zu fliegen. Sie schien es beinahe schon darauf anzusetzen.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern wich bloß einen Schritt zurück, als sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr das Mädchen zu nahe kam. Irgendwie schien sie etwas Bedrohliches auf Hermine auszustrahlen, sodass sie einfach nur gehen wollte. Aber diese Genugtuung wollte sie dem Mädchen nicht gönnen.

„Außerdem ist Rauchen gesundheitsschädigend", fügte sie ihrer Predigt hinzu.

Das Mädchen verdrehte die Augen, schritt auf Hermine zu und blies den gesamten Zigarettenqualm in ihr Gesicht.

„Das ist Passivrauchen auch"

Hermine wich hustend zurück und sah sie entgeistert an. Sowas hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch zu ihr sagen könnte.

„Sobald ich deinen Namen weiß, melde ich dich Dumbledore", sagte Hermine und machte sich, ohne das Mädchen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Abteil.

Davor aber, war sich sicher noch ein „Kann's kaum erwarten" vernommen zu haben

Es stellte sich schon sehr bald heraus, dass der Name des Mädchens Emilia Moon war. Außerdem wusste sie nun, warum sie sie noch niemals in Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

Sie war aus York und ist vor einigen Wochen nach London gezogen. Mehr hatte sie nicht über sich preis gegeben. Danach wurde sie vom Sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin eingeteilt, was Hermine eigentlich nicht besonders überraschte.

Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Emilia ab, als sie sich an den Slytherintisch setzte und ihr Blick blieb auf Ron haften, der gerade dabei war zwei Hühnerkeulen in seinen Mund zu stecken.

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen. Wie konnte man bloß so viel essen?

„Ron? Hast du etwa die ganzen Ferien lang Nichts gegessen?", fragte Ginny plötzlich und sah ihn fast schon etwas angewidert an.

„D..oc…h", schmatzte er und schluckte danach. „Aber ich muss es schließlich ausnutzen. Es ist das letzte Jahr"

„Also hast du vor dich das ganze i_letzte_/i Jahr vollzustopfen, sodass man dich am Ende vom Schulgelände rollen muss?!"

„Ja", erwiderte Ron fast schon etwas schroff und füllte seinen Teller mit Kartoffeln und so ziemlich allem was sich vor ihm befand.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und sah grinsend zu Hermine hinüber, die ihr Lächeln erwiderte. So war Ron eben.

Was Hermine dennoch nicht verstand war, wie Ron so viel essen konnte, ohne zuzunehmen. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass er irgendwelchen Sport machte (außer Quidditch).

Danach nahm Ginny Harrys Hand und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry nickte und beide standen vom Tisch auf. „Wir gehen rauf"

Ron stoppte das Wettessen gegen sich selbst und sah verwundert hoch. „Was wieso?"

„Weil wir müde sind", erwiderte Ginny.

Ron hob die Augenbrauen und begann plötzlich mit seinem Finger zwischen den Beiden hin und her zu deuten. „Ihr habt doch jetzt nicht etwa vor-"

„Oh Gott, Ron! Nein, natürlich nicht!", sagte Ginny mit erhobener Stimme und Hermine gab Ron einen leichten Tritt gegen den Fuß.

Ron zog den Fuß von Hermines Nähe weg und beobachtete, wie Harry und Ginny die Große Halle verließen.


End file.
